Cold Hearted Snake
by slagheapwhore
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Hermione finally takes a step or fall to get closer to Malfoy. Or was it him who took the step? What happens when someone else finds out about what Hermione and Pansy are doing?
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer** I do not own anything. The characters belong to a fabulous woman by the name of JK Rowling. OC are of course mine, but they won't come into play until later. The rating is only for now, bot sure if it will move up a notch yet. Enjoy and let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome.

**CHAPTER 1**

"You were with her weren't you?"

He put his head down. She knew the answer before he even had to say anything. She took a deep breath and walked over to the big chair by the fire. She felt cold even if the heat from the fire was placing small beads of sweat down her forehead. He didn't move from his spot. She could see out of the corner of her eye. He still didn't answer.

"I guess that's the answer isn't it?" She said more to herself than to him.

"Hermione-," he started. Hermione stood up suddenly which made him stop. She started towards the portrait hole in front of the common room. "Where are you going?"

She continued to leave not saying anything as the portrait swung open and she was gone.

Walking down the dark corridor, Hermione Granger did not know where she was going. It seemed like every portrait that she passed were staring and whispers filled her ears. The faster she went, the louder the whispers got. _Please, just be quite_, she thought. _I just need to get away. Just shut up. Shut up._

"SHUT UP!" she cried. Her screams echoed through the hall. Hermione held her hands to her ears, trying to get the sounds out. The echo ceased and she looked around. The movement she saw was the flicker of shadows coming from the dancing candlelight. She continued through the hallway, reaching a long staircase.

"Astronomy Tower," she whispered. She took a deep breath before she climbed the stairs. Knowing nobody would be up there, she walked faster to try and ease the pain she felt in her heart. The astronomy tower was hardly ever used to do the fact that it was the tallest tower in Hogwarts and nobody really wanted to climb the long staircase. She closed her eyes and slowed down once she was halfway up. Tired from climbing she sat on the cold stone steps to catch her breath.

Hermione jumped when she heard a noise coming from bottom of the stairs. Someone was climbing. _Filch_, she thought suddenly remembering that only Filch would be up this late at night. Frantically, she got to her feet and climbed the rest of the steps, reaching the tower. She looked desperately around, trying to find a place to hide. Her eyes settled on a dark corner of the room. She quickly ran towards it and pushed herself against the wall.

The sound of the footsteps finally reached the tower as someone came to an abrupt halt. Hermione shifted a little trying to get comfortable in the small area she was in. She listened silently as the footsteps moved past her and stopped. Carefully, she took a step away from the wall to try to see who it was. She knew it wasn't Filch because she couldn't hear the purrs and meows that Mrs. Norris would have made. Ever since second year when Mrs. Norris was petrified, Filch never went anywhere without her fearing that she would meet the same fate, or worse.

_Oh no, Malfoy. What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be out after curfew. _Malfoy stood at the window staring out into the clear night sky. _Why is he just standing there not doing anything?_ Hermione looked to him again. He seemed to glow in the moonlight. Hermione turned her head again towards the entrance to the tower. The sounds of more footsteps were becoming clearer as they grew louder. Movement behind her made her realize that Malfoy had heard too. She moved back trying to hide even further into the wall.

"Draco?" The voiced called out in a hush whisper. Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway. Malfoy turned around once he saw who it was. "What do you want Pansy?" Malfoy replied coolly his backside facing her.

"Draco. Why won't you talk to me? I've been looking for you all over the place and all you seem to be doing is ignoring me," she said sadly, sounding on the verge of tears. Hermione stood silently listening to the obviously distraught Pansy. Malfoy kept silent. "I thought maybe we could talk about what happened."

Malfoy finally turned to face her with a scowl on his face. "Look Pansy. What happened, happened. All we had was a little fun. It didn't mean anything, so stop trying to over analyze this **thing** that happened between us ok."

Pansy's eyes watered as she listened to him. "But I-I," she stuttered as tears fell down her face. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I thought you cared about me," she whispered.

Malfoy laughed a cruel laugh that sent chills down Hermione's spine. "You actually thought that I could care about someone like-like you," he spat out over his chuckles. He stopped laughing and walked towards Pansy his famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "You are a filthy little whore who has been touched more than a doorknob has. Honestly Pansy, how could anyone care about a thing like you?"

Hermione gasped at his words. _How could anyone be so cruel?_ She thought._ It's obvious how much Pansy cares about him._ Malfoy leaned into Pansy, staring straight into her eyes as Pansy looked back at him, now sobbing uncontrollably. "There's only one person I care about. And you could never be half the woman she is. What happened last night, will not be known to anyone other than you and myself. Do you understand me?" he asked in almost a whisper. Pansy looked down not looking up. "DO YOU?" Malfoy screamed, making both Pansy and Hermione jump in fear.

"Y-yes," Pansy cried out. Hermione couldn't believe what she just witnessed as Malfoy shoved Pansy to side and left the astronomy tower. Pansy fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. Hermione waited until she heard Malfoy's footsteps descending, then she stood away from wall and walked over to Pansy who was still sprawled across the floor.

"Pansy?" she asked as she knelt down beside her. Pansy jumped at the sound of her voice, startled to see someone else in the tower. "No, no don't be afraid. I didn't mean to scare you." Pansy looked at her stunned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to intrude. I was just-," she stopped remembering why she was there in the first place. She had forgotten all about it when Malfoy had come in. "I was up here just thinking when I heard someone coming so I hid. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation with-," she stopped as Pansy's lip started to quiver again. "Um, are you all right?"

Pansy stared at her, not really believing what she was hearing. "Well, what do you think? You heard everything that was said," she said rather forcefully, then her face softened as she went on. "How could anyone be so cruel? How can he act like that after all that happened? After I (_hiccup) _gave my _(hiccup) _self to him," she cried continuing to sob. Suddenly, Pansy flung herself into Hermione's arms and hugging her as she wept.

Hermione sat there, shocked, as she held Pansy not sure of what to do. She patted her back, trying to comfort her as best she could. She had never really comforted anyone in this situation before, well, any situation so she tried her best. "I don't mean to be so blunt, but it is Malfoy we are talking about. And if you ask me, he doesn't deserve what you are so willing to give him," she replied angrily realizing for the first time that her and Pansy seemed to be in the same situation, sort of. "I know you won't believe me, but I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?" asked Pansy as she pulled away and looked at Hermione with a tear streaked face.

Hermione gave Pansy a small smile. "Yes and I don't think we should let him get away with this," she replied with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked as her sobbing subsiding.

"I have an idea of how we can get him back," she said as she felt the wheels in her head starting to spin. "He needs a taste of his own medicine."

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling exhausted. She hadn't gotten back to the common room until close to 3 earlier that morning. She spent the better part of that time with Pansy devising a plan as to how to get Malfoy back for what he had done. Not to mention Hermione's own little problem she was facing. She had finally decided to end what she had with Ron if she was going to eventually forgive him for what he did. Yes, it was Ron. _How could he have done something so cruel?_ Hermione thought. _Wait, that sounds oddly familiar. _She shrugged it away as she climbed out of bed and dressed for breakfast.

Everybody seemed to have gotten up early, seeing as she was the only one in her dorm. _Good, I don't have to see her face right now_, she thought. Not that it would matter to her. She decided last night that if her and Pansy's plan was going to work, she had to act like she didn't care what happened.

Once she was ready, she walked down to the common room. There were a few people still in their pajamas as she reached the common room. It was Sunday so there were no classes. Just as she was going to reach the portrait hole, a hand stopped her.

"Hermione, can we talk please?"

Hermione looked to see Ron in back of her, pulling her to the exact same couch she had been sitting at last night. The fire blazed in front of her just as it did the night before. "What exactly do you want to talk about Ronald?" she asked him in the calmest voice that she could muster once he was settled down next to her.

He looked at her strangely, as if expecting her to explode. Yet she sat there quietly waiting for him to talk. "Well, I-I," he stuttered.

"Is this about what you did yesterday?" she asked, quickly interrupting him. He nodded and muttered what sounded like "yes." "Well, Ron," she continued, "what happened, happened. It didn't mean anything," again this sounded oddly familiar. "I don't see how we should dwell on this **thing** that occurred so we should just forget about it."

Ron looked at her opened mouth. He wasn't sure if he should believe her, seeing as she was being so calm about things. "W-what?" he said, finally finding his voice.

"Well, if you're finished talking. I'm hungry so I'll be going to breakfast." Hermione stood up and started to leave, leaving Ron gaping after her with his mouth still wide open. She stopped abruptly and faced him, "Oh, I forgot to tell. This so-called relationship we have together," Ron looked at her confused. _So-called,_ he thought. "I think we should forget about that too," she finished as she walked out of the portrait hole with Ron once again gaping after her with his chin practically hitting the floor this time.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast with a smile on her face. Harry sat on the right side of her and Ginny sat in front of her. She was thinking about the first task of her plan. It was Pansy's job to do it so she glanced over at the Slytherin table. She searched up and down the table for her, but could not seem to find the raven-haired girl. Her eyes finally fell on a pair of silvery-blue ones gazing back at her. She couldn't help but feel trapped in those eyes when a voice finally pulled her gaze away.

"Hermione. Hermione," a hand waved in front of her face. She looked to her right as Harry put his hand down.

"Yes," she said putting a smile on her face.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing glance at each other. "We were wondering if you were feeling all right?" Harry asked worriedly. _Why is she acting like nothing even happened? _he thought.

"Of course I'm feeling well. Why wouldn't I be feeling all right?" she replied as she continued to eat her breakfast in silence. She cast a glance at the Slytherin table again still not seeing Pansy.

Ginny spoke this time. "Well Hermione, we just found it odd that after what happened you seem to acting rather, um, cheerful."

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and then back again to Harry pretending to be puzzled and then placed a knowing look on her face. "Oh, are you talking about what happened with Ron?" They nodded unsurely. She smiled again to them. "You don't have to worry about that. I took care of it this morning. Everything's fine now."

Harry and Ginny shared a puzzled look. "It is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of in the library," she said as she got up from her seat. They still had a questioning look on their faces. "I'm sorry guys. I really don't have time to explain. I'm sure that if you talk to Ron he'll explain everything to you. I'll see you guys later."

With that she headed towards to doors to the great hall. All the while not feeling a pair a silvery-blue eyes upon her.

Hermione headed towards the library wondering where Pansy could've been. Maybe she was more messed up than she originally thought. Pansy had been very upset, but she seemed to have calmed down once Hermione had explained the plan to her. She seemed rather excited after that. The first part of the plan was to find out whom this 'person' was that Malfoy claimed to care about. It was obvious this 'person' didn't want anything to do with him seeing as Malfoy didn't have a girlfriend. They gathered that he had already tried to make her his and had failed, or that he was nervous and hadn't done anything at all. Knowing that no girl in their right mind would want to be with someone like him they were going to try and recruit her. They only hoped and prayed that this girl would want to help them otherwise their plan would be ruined.

Hermione didn't notice someone start to walk in step with her while she was thinking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite little mudblood," a very familiar voice said as he stepped in front of her blocking her way.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and stopped in her tracks. Hermione was surprised to see him and hoped she hadn't been speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Do you need something Mr. Malfoy? Because if you don't, you are just wasting my time," she said trying to get around him, but to no evale.

Malfoy looked down at her and smirked. "Now, now Granger. Why the formalities?"

Hermione glared at him from where she stood. He had at least a good 6 inches on her, standing at a nice 6 feet. Not too tall, but a nice height. She was merely 5'6", but that was pretty average for the girls at Hogwarts. "Cut the shit, Malfoy. What do you want?"

Malfoy smirked wider, if that were possible. "Such language Granger. Now what would Professor McGonnagal think of her star student speaking in this manner." Hermione continued to glare at him. "Well, as I don't want to waste **my** time anymore I came to tell you that I heard about what happened?"

Hermione started to panic. Had he found out about their plan? How had he found out? Did Pansy tell him thinking he would change his mind? "W-what do you m-mean?" she managed to spit out.

"About you and the weasel. How he cheated on you with that Brown girl," he smiled evilly clearing enjoying the pain he might be causing her.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, that. I thought you might be talking about something important," she said as she smiled up at him seeing his own smile fade away.

Confusion crossed Malfoy's face. "Don't you care what he did to you?" he asked with a frown.

"Actually, I found that I could care less," she said deciding to play with him a bit. _This could be fun. Let's see him try to mess with me,_ she thought.

"Could care less?" he asked. "Yeah right, mudblood. You know you're dying inside. Can't face the truth that his hands were on someone else? Let's face the facts," he said stepping closer to her so that they were face to face. "No one other than the weasel would want to touch your tainted blood."

Hermione glared at him as the words spilled out of his mouth. Then she smiled sweetly at him, moving a little closer towards him. "Oh really. You think so. I guess I don't want to be touched ever again then, huh."

Malfoy stepped away from her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I broke up with him. I figured a life of celibacy shouldn't be so bad, seeing as life with Ron wasn't exactly, um, fulfilling," she said somewhat seductively.

Eyes wide as if a deer caught in headlights, Malfoy gazed at Hermione in awe. Hermione took this opportunity to get by him. "Since, it's obvious that I'm wasting my time I think I'll just go now," she said walking past him, leaving Malfoy to think about her words.

Hermione practically ran to the library once she was able to get away. As she entered, she searched the library's reading room to see if Pansy was already there. Not spotting her, she walked to the back of the library where Pansy was sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

Hermione sat down next to her. "Where were you at breakfast?" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. Pansy sat there quietly fiddling with her hands and not looking at her. Hermione looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

Pansy finally looked up from her hands, but still did not look at Hermione. "I found out who the girl is," she said with a mixture of anger and hurt in her voice. Hermione looked at her, confusion written in her face. Pansy stayed quiet, looking straight ahead.

"Well?" she questioned impatiently. "It can't be that bad. Can it?"

Pansy finally looked at her dead in the eye and said quietly, "It's you."

A/N: This is my first fic so please be gentle. Please review.


	2. Why me?

A/N: Okay the second chapter is up. Hopefully everyone is enjoying this so far. If not I'm truly very sorry. Oh yeah, I still don't own anything no matter how hard I wish I did cough _Draco_ cough. Enjoy.

_Hermione practically ran to the library once she was able to get away. As she entered, she searched the library's reading room to see if Pansy was already there. Not spotting her, she walked to the back of the library where Pansy was sitting at a table in the corner of the room._

_Hermione sat down next to her. "Where were you at breakfast?" she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear. Pansy sat there quietly fiddling with her hands and not looking at her. Hermione looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"_

_Pansy finally looked up from her hands, but still did not look at Hermione. "I found out who the girl is," she said with a mixture of anger and hurt in her voice. Hermione looked at her, confusion written in her face. Pansy stayed quiet, looking straight ahead._

"_Well?" she questioned impatiently. "It can't be that bad. Can it?"_

_Pansy finally looked at her dead in the eye and said quietly, "It's you."  
_

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**  
**

"WHAT!?" Hermione screamed in shock. Pansy looked around quickly making sure nobody had heard. Realizing it was the weekend and no one was in the library, she finally turned to Hermione who looked like if she hadn't been sitting down already she would have fallen to the floor. She had a dazed look on her face. For the second time that day, a hand was waving in front of her face.

"Granger, Granger!" Pansy said as she tried to bring Hermione out of her daze. She finally turned to look at her, though her expression was still in utter shock. "Bloody hell, Granger. What's wrong with you?"

Hermione blinked at her a few times before finally coming to focus on her face. "Pansy, that is not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack," Hermione said finally coming back to her normal self. She clenched her heart as if really having a heart attack. She was breathing hard trying to regain control of her breathing. "Now please, if you don't know who this girl is, just don't make her up. I'm not expecting you to find out who she is so soon. For Merlin's sake it hasn't even been one day."

"I wasn't kidding Granger. It's you he's in love with," Pansy said angrily.

Hermione stared at her in utter disbelief. "No. It can't be true. You must have gotten the wrong information. It's too soon anyway. You must have dreamt it up. Yeah, that's it," she said, more to herself than to Pansy.

"Are you that thick, Granger? Do you really think that I could go to sleep last night after all that happened? No, sorry for your pathetic little excuses, but I didn't dream it," she said. "I only wish I had."

Hermione's mind was wandering. _Why me? Of all the people that the little ferret wanted, why did it have to be me? No, it's got to be wrong. She had to have gotten the information wrong. She probably asked Crabbe or Goyle. Thickheads. _"Pansy, this doesn't make any sense. You had to have asked the wrong people. Malfoy hates me. Whoever you got this information from must be lying. I'm a mudblood. He would never admit to something as far out as liking a mudblood."

Pansy shook her head. "No. I got the information from a reliable source. Only one person would know something that deep about him."

"Then why would he tell you?"

Pansy sighed deeply. "I have a great influence on the people that come to know me." Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, fine I promised to do a little favor for him. And don't ask what that is."

Hermione was still skeptical about the whole thing. "But how do you know for sure that he is a reliable source. I mean really Pansy look at it from my point of view. This could be some sick joke to bring me down. All you Slytherin's are like that. Who is this person anyway?"

"It's Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini. Draco tells him everything and even though they are best friends he's still a Slytherin who'll do whatever he needs to get what he wants," Pansy said as Hermione gave her a questioning look. _What could he possibly want?_ She thought to herself. Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you since I know that's what you want to ask anyway. He wants me."

Hermione wore a look of confusion on her face. "I don't get it. Why would he tell you something like that if he's the one that wants you. And what's this little favor you're going to do for him? Oh, merlin. He's not gonna make you have-."

"No, of course not. Geez, Granger. What kind of person do you think I am? Don't answer that," she said as Hermione opened her mouth. "The point is he told me because he knows I have a thing for Draco and I guess he thought if he told me that I knew I couldn't compete with someone like you and run to him."

Hermione was shocked at her words. This could not be happening. Malfoy hated her. All she was, was a filthy little mudblood to him and nothing else. Someone that he picked on since second year when he first called her that awful name. At the time she didn't know what it meant, until Ron got really mad and tried to hex him only to have the curse backfire and come back to him. Ron had explained to her and Harry later on what it meant.

She sighed deeply, still trying to process this new information. "Ok, say....this information is true, even though I still don't believe you," Pansy rolled her eyes, "what do you suggest we do about this?"

"What are you asking me for? This was your idea," Pansy practically yelled.

Hermione quickly shushed her as Madam Pince looked up from her desk with a scowl. "Sshh, Pansy calm down. Just seeing if you had any suggestions. No need to get your knickers in a bunch. That is if you're wearing any."

Pansy glared at her, then slowly smiled and shook her head. Hermione grunted in disgust. "Gross, I didn't ask you. There was no need to answer. Anyway, I'm going to have to think about this for a while," she sighed and got up from her seat. "I'll find you later with another plan. Just make sure you act the same around Malfoy. We don't want him to be getting suspicious or anything."

"Alright, but it better be a good one," Pansy said as she too stood up and walked away.

Hermione watched her until she was out of the library then plopped back down in her seat. _Now what am I going to do? This whole thing sucks now. I guess its not going to be hard to recruit the girl after all. Yuck, now I'm going to have to seduce him. What have I got myself into this time? _she thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy angrily walked to the Slytherin common after his confrontation with Granger. He reached the stone wall down in the dungeons and muttered the password, _Pureblood_ (A/N: I know, same as CoS. Sorry, I'm not very creative.). There weren't too many students in the common room. Draco spotted Blaise doing what looked like homework in the corner of the dungeon.

"Doing homework again Blaise? Are you trying to prove that you have some brains in that thick head of yours?" Draco asked as he took a seat across from Blaise.

Blaise kept on with his work as he answered him, "For your information I have more brains than anyone in our class and that's including you. Well, maybe not your precious little Granger."

Draco quckly looked around the common room to see if there were any prying ears around. "Keep your voice down Zabini," he whispered angrily to him.

"As for thick head, well," he went on ignoring Draco's comment, "I'm glad you noticed, but in case you forgot that head doesn't have a brain, " he said as he finally looked up and smirked.

Draco glared at him. "It would be nice if you don't say anything about my interest in a place where someone can overhear."

"Relax, Draco. No one heard and no one's going to find out," he said. _Except of course for Pansy who I told only this morning. _"Its our little secret," he whispered.

"And it better stay that way," he said as his face relaxed. He had told his little secret to Blaise, because unlike his other Slytherin "friends" Blaise would be true to his word. Well, as true as a slytherin can be. Blaise would use this information only it was to his advantage and Draco saw nothing that would cause him to do that. So there was no threat. He hoped.

"So, where have you been? You disappered after breakfast this morning. I looked for you, but couldn't find you so I came back here to do some work."

Draco eyed him curiously. Blaise was never one to question him, so why was he questioning him now. "No where in particular. Why do you ask?

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "No reason really." _ Actually, I want to know if you were with Pansy. She was asking way to many questions,_ he thought. _Well, she won't be asking many more questions about you now that she knows about the mudblood._ Blaise had liked Pansy for a long time now, but she was always following Draco around like a little puppy. This was finally a way to get her to be with him, even if it was sort of forced. _She'll realize later that she won't be able to get enough of me, _he thought and smirked.

Draco studied Blaise's face as he seemed to be thinking. It made him wonder if he could trust him after all. "Well, since I'm bothering you, I think I'll leave you to your work. I'm going to take a little nap before lunch," he said as he got up and walked to his dorm room.

It had been a long night. Telling Pansy off had got him riled up, especially after he had let it slip that there was someone else on his mind. He hoped that she was far too upset to have even caught it. He was afraid that she would start asking questions today and somehow find out that it was Granger. He was always looking and thinking of her. Thats what he was doing in the astronomy tower last night. Thinking of her again. At first he thought that he had hated her, but the more he insulted and tormented her, the more he started realizing that he in fact actually fancied her. And what a nightmare that had been. He had been in denial which caused him to torment her even more, but it was no use. Eventually he just came to terms with it and admired her from afar. He knew nothing would ever come out of it so he just thought and thought of her and now it was getting too hard to do. That's why the whole Pansy thing occured.

It was Friday and Draco was starting to get frustrated. For some reason Granger had been everywhere he had been that day. At lunch they had both reached the doors to the great hall at the same time and tried to open it. Actually she reached it first and his hand had grabbed her hand. Draco wasn't sure if he had ever gotten so hard by just touching someone, and on the hand no less. She had told him to get his dirty ferret-stained hands off of her and he had retaliated by telling her she was the one that was dirty and calling her a mudblood. After that he had bumbed into her in the hall and where she told him to sod off. And it didn't end there. In potions, the last class of the day, he was walking in behind her when she suddenly bent down to pick up the pencil that she had dropped. If he thought he had gotten hard before lunch when they touched then he was about to explode when she exposed what was under her skirt.

That night someone had gotten a hold on some firewhiskey and he had taken advantage. For the first time since Pansy had started throwing herself at him he didn't hesitate taking her up to his room and having his way with her. Of course it wasn't her that he was thinking about. Granger and her in that exposed position in potions class that day was still fresh in his mind. As it was today.

Draco got up to his room thinking of Granger again and hard as a rock. There was no way that he was going to get any sleep with this problem. Hell, it hurt just to walk. He was going to have to relieve himself, wishing it were a pretty little bushy haired know-it-all doing it for him.

Locking the door to his dorm and making sure that there was no one there, he started to relieve himself. Deciding to stand making it a little more comfortable he unzipped his pants standing over his bed and proceded to pull out his throbbing shaft. It pulsed as he grabbed it and stroked it slowly up and down. Draco wasn't gigantically huge nor was he incredibly small. He thought of it as "just the right size." He closed his eyes as he imagined Grangers wet lips and small hand stroking his cock. He groaned as he went a little faster tightening his hand around it. The tip was quickly filled with precum as he made small circles around the head. All the while picturing Granger's mouth taking him in and out of her mouth, hard and fast. Just when he thought he was getting started, it was over just like that, shooting cum and it landing on his bed. Never in his life had he gone that fast. He cursed himself for thinking of her. _This really needs to stop, _he thought as he cleaned up his mess. _If I don't stop this soon, I'm not sure what can happen._

Instead of taking a nap, Draco instead decided on a cold shower something he should have done in the first place.

After about twenty minutes in the shower he came out just in time to hear a knock at the door and someone calling his name.

"Draco, Draco. It's me. Please open up."

Draco groaned as he realized who it was. _For Fuck's sake. Can't I be left alone for five minutes. _He walked to the door and roughly pulled it open. "Damn it Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you to forget about what happened before you get it through your thick skull," he yelled.

Pansy stood in the doorway looking terrified and on the verge of tears. _Just pull yourself together Pansy. You can do this,_ she thought to herself. "Draco, please just hear me out. There's something I have to tell you. Something that you need to know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well, thats my second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I know I'm leaving you in some sort of a cliffhanger, but I plan on leaving all my chapters like that just so you can come back for more. Well, I hope anyway. Please, please, please review and thank you for those few that did. It really means a lot to me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to write some more soon. If you have any suggestions please feel free to express them. I have an idea of where the story is going, but you never know who's advice I'll take.


	3. The Talent Show

Last time on CHS:

Draco, Draco. It's me. Please open up.

Draco groaned as he realized who it was. For Fuck's sake. Can't I be left alone for five minutes? He walked to the door and roughly pulled it open. Damn it Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you to forget about what happened before you get it through your thick skull, he yelled.

Pansy stood in the doorway looking terrified and on the verge of tears. Just pull yourself together Pansy. You can do this, she thought to herself. Draco, please just hear me out. There's something I have to tell you. Something that you need to know.

CHAPTER 3: The Talent Show

Draco glared at Pansy from the doorway before stepping aside to let her in. "Alright, you have about five minutes before I kick you out."

Pansy stepped in slowly with her head down. She stopped just a few steps into the room and turned to face him. "Well," she started nervously, "I'm sure you already have an idea and all, but I think I should just tell you so that it is out of the way. Because….um… I really think you need to know."

What in bloody hell is she babbling on about? Draco thought to himself. "Quit babbling and just tell me what you came to tell me," he said as he looked at his watch. "You have about three minutes left."

Pansy sighed deeply and spoke softly," I just wanted to let you know that I still care about you and that I think we can work this out. I really don't care that there is someone else you have…feelings for and whoever it is, I'm willing to share."

Draco stared dumbfounded at the girl standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never heard anything more stupid in his life. He chuckled softly and took a step towards her. "You really are pathetic you know that," he growled at her. "Now, this is the second time I am going to tell you and this is the last time. You and I will never happen. Get it out of that thick head of yours and get yourself out of my room."

On the verge of tears Pansy took a step back and opened her mouth to speak but shut quickly as he glared at her and hurriedly ran out of his room and out the Slytherin dungeons. She didn't stop until she reached the great hall doors. She stood there for long that she didn't notice when someone had come behind her.

"Are you ok?"

Pansy turned to see Hermione standing in back of her and quickly led her to an empty corridor where no one could see them.

Hermione stood there as she watched Pansy catch her breath. She looked like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong?

"I just came from talking to Draco," she said when she had composed herself.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, no. What did you do Pansy? Did you tell him what we were going to do? You did, didn't you? I should've known I couldn't trust you."

Pansy grabbed her by the shoulders and startled her at the force that she used. "Will you shut up for one second and let me tell you what I was doing?" Hermione hesitantly nodded her head. "I was just trying to find out if Blaise had ratted me out. I needed to know if Draco had some idea of what we are doing, ok? You can't trust anyone, especially a Slytherin."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And what about you?" Pansy gave her a look. "Okay, I was just kidding, I believe you. So.......... what did happen with Malfoy?"

Pansy put her head down and shook her head sadly. "Well.... I told him that I still cared about him and he practically laughed in my face," she said with a quiver in her voice. "I was stupid to think that anyone would actually care about me."

"Don't you ever say that," Hermione said angrily. "He's the stupid one. That little prick doesn't deserve you. If he can't see the good things that come his way, he deserves to be alone." Pansy stared at her in shock. No one had ever stood up for her before. Hermione was also in shock. She had never heard of anyone, let alone herself, sticking up for Pansy Parkinson. They stood there silently before Pansy spoke.

"Thank you, Hermione,"saying Hermione's name for the first time. It sounded kind of weird coming from her. "Listen, we better get to lunch. We'll talk about this later."

Hermione just nodded her head and watched as Pansy headed to the great hall first. She waited a couple of minutes before heading in. As she entered the great hall, she saw that most of the students were already there. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and started to fill her plate with food.

"Hi guys."

She was just about to take a bite when she noticed Ginny and Harry, who were sitting in front of her staring at her.

"What?"she asked carefully, wondering if they had seen her with Pansy. Harry and Ginny exchanged a nervous glance and both looked at Ron who was nervously playing with the food on his plate. Hermione finally realized exactly who she sat by. Once again she had totally forgotten about the Ron incident. The four friends sat there in silence until finally Ron spoke.

"Um....Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?," she asked in mock sweetness trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. She was still mad at him for doing that to her.

"Well...I-uh," Ron started but stopped shortly as Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

Hermione was grateful for the interruption, but had other things on her mind. She still didn't know what she was going to do about the whole Malfoy situation. The only thing she could think of was ripping his head off and giving it to Harry to use as a bludger in a quidditch match. Caught in her little daydream, Hermione was brought back as the great hall filled with frantic chatting.

"This is so great. Do you think you are going to do something Hermione," Ginny asked as she took a drink from her goblet.

Hermione looked at her strangely. What in bloody hell is she talking about? "What are you on about?"

"The talent show that Dumbledore just announced that's going to take place at the end of the month. Are you going to join?"

Realizing she hadn't paid any attention to what Dumbledore said, she tried to play it off. "Oh, that. Um.... sounds like a load of rubbish to me. Why am I going to embarrass myself in front of the whole school? You're much more talented than I am. You go ahead and join," she said quickly digging into her food and listening to Ginny plan on what to do as she finished her food.

"Whatever, you have talent. You just need to find it. Anyway, I have to start planning and making decisions on what I will be doing?"

Hermione decided to have a talk with Ron about their "relationship." She finally forgave him, but told him it was not going to work. She thought of him more as a brother than a boyfriend. To her surprise he was happy because he too thought of her as sister. She was disappointed at hearing this, but didn't let it show.

Three days had passed and she hadn't spoken to Pansy since Sunday in the corridor. She was beginning to worry if Pansy had backed out. Luckily it was Wednesday and the Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins. She finally got a chance to speak with her in potions that day.

Snape decided to partner Hermione and Pansy together to work on a potion. Harry and Ron weren't so lucky. Harry got stuck with Blaise and Ron got stuck with Malfoy.

Hermione played along as she sat next to Pansy with a scowl on her face. Pansy returned the look and started working on their potion. They didn't speak for a while, both working on their own making sure no one payed any attention to them.

"I think I came up with something," Pansy whispered as she added an ingredient to the potion.

Hermione stirred the mixture. "Ok, let's hear it," she said not looking at her.

"How good of a singer are you?"

Hermione finally eyed her, confused at her question. "I'm okay, I guess. Why are you asking me that? I thought you had a plan."

"Keep your voice down," she said as she looked around to make sure no one had heard. Hermione didn't realize she had been talking that loud. "Sorry,"she mouthed. "I do have a plan,"she continued, but was interrupted as Ron suddenly slammed his flask to the desk. Everyone's head turned to look at a fuming Ron and a smirking Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley " barked Snape. "Do we have a problem?"

Ron furiously shook his head and stared straight ahead. Hermione eyed him carefully then looked at Malfoy and found herself staring into his gray eyes. She felt mesmerized and finally pulled from his gaze as everyone went back to their work.

She looked at Pansy who was staring back at her. "What?"

"It is true. I didn't notice it until now. I guess I didn't want to believe it."

"Believe what?" Hermione asked confused.

"Draco," Pansy whispered. "He really does care about you. I could see it in his eyes when he was looking at you."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Whatever. Don't think about that and just think about ways of getting him back for what he did to you. Now, lets hear this idea of yours."

"Fine, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it or even go through with it, but you have to do it. Just say right now that you'll do it," Pansy pleaded.

"What is it Pansy?"Hermione asked nervously.

"Just say you'll do it."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, alright. Just tell me what it is." Pansy muttered something under her breath. "Pansy, you're going to have to speak up a little bit I can't hear you."

"We're going to join the talent show."

A/N: I am truly very sorry for not updating any sooner, but I've had writer's block. I'm also very busy with work and planning this Halloween party that I'm having tonight so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Thanks for being so patient. Please, please, please review. I'd like to know what you all think and suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Dance Partner

A/N: I am very truly sorry for not updating sooner. It took me forever to get off my lazy ass and start writing this chapter. So here it is and sorry for the long wait. **Disclaimer**: I do not own anything!

Last time on CHS:

"_It is true. I didn't notice it until now. I guess I didn't want to believe it."_

"_Believe what?" Hermione asked confused._

"_Draco," Pansy whispered. "He really does care about you. I could see it in his eyes when he was looking at you."_

_Hermione sighed heavily. "Whatever. Don't think about that and just think about ways of getting him back for what he did to you. Now, lets hear this idea of yours."_

"_Fine, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it or even go through with it, but you have to do it. Just say right now that you'll do it," Pansy pleaded._

"_What is it Pansy?" Hermione asked nervously._

"_Just say you'll do it."_

_Hermione sighed. "Alright, alright. Just tell me what it is." Pansy muttered something under her breath. "Pansy, you're going to have to speak up a little bit I can't hear you."_

"_We're going to join the talent show."_

CHAPTER 4: Dance Parnter

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner silently, thinking about the situation that she had gotten herself into. It had been a week since Pansy told Hermione her stupid plan. She still couldn't believe that she was going to go through with it. The only reason she was going through with it was because Pansy had tricked her. And the idea was absolutely ridiculous. Like she could sing and dance let alone do it in front of the entire school. Hermione was dreading that she had to meet her tonight after dinner.

"Harry, go."

Hermione was brought out her thoughts as Ginny tried with all her might to get Harry out of his seat. Harry seemed to be hanging onto the table as if his life depended on it.

"No," he stated flatly as Ron sat shaking with laughter at the scene in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked Ron curiously who was seated next to her, all the while wondering what Ginny and Harry were so worked up about.

"Ginny's playing matchmaker for Harry," Ron said still laughing. "She told Luna that Harry wanted to eat dinner with her and Harry's chickening out."

Harry seemed to get angry at this. "I am not chickening out. I never said I wanted to eat dinner with her."

"Of course you do Harry," Ginny said matter of fact still trying to get him to stand up. "Just because you didn't say it doesn't mean you don't want to."

"If I've never said it," Harry said through gritted teeth still gripping the table. "Then it's probably because I don't. Now let me go."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said finally letting him go and sighed. She looked over at Hermione and shook her head. "Denial is the first sign of admittance."

Hermione giggled as Harry snorted and threw a look of annoyance at Ron who in turn chuckled. "I hate to admit it mate," Ron said taking a bite out of his biscuit. "But sooner or later, you're going to have to admit it. She won't stop until you do."

A surprise look suddenly appeared on Ron's face but was quickly replaced with a small smile. Harry looked at him utterly confused. "Looks like it's going to be sooner," he said quickly gesturing to Hermione to follow his gaze. "Good luck Harry."

Before Harry could even register what had just happened, he felt someone suddenly sit next to him. He froze and stared straight ahead and gulped hard before looking to his right where they had sat. He turned his head and found himself staring straight into the eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Hi, Harry," Luna said with a smile. "I saw Ginny over here trying to get you up. I thought I'd come over and sit with you instead since it looked like you got stuck." Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as he tried to take a sip through his laughter. Luna turned to Ron as he wiped his mouth with his shirt. "Did you glue Harry to his seat?"

Before Ron had a chance to answer her, Ginny cut in. "Actually Luna, it was Harry," she said reseating herself on the opposite side of Ron. If looks could kill, Ginny would surely be dead by the glare that Harry had just sent her. Oblivious to his gaze, Ginny continued, "You see, Harry got kind of nervous at the last minute and was getting cold feet."

Hermione and Ron sat with their mouths open shocked at how blunt Ginny was being. Harry on the other hand turned a bright color of red that was much darker than any of the Weasley's hair. Hermione didn't know whether to burst out laughing or feel sorry for Harry. Ron on the other hand had overcome his shock and had put his head down to try and hide his laughter.

"Oh ….ok," Luna said with a dreamy expression on her face as she looked at Harry with a smile. "So, Harry do you think we'll be having any more D.A. meetings this year now that that Umbridge woman is out of the picture? I really did learn a lot from you and was hoping to learn a little bit more."

Hermione smiled to herself as Luna started a conversation with the visibly embarrassed Harry. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was just about time to meet Pansy.

Hermione stood up and gathered her things. Not wanting anyone to know that she was meeting her, she planned on pretending to go to the library. "I'll catch up with you guys later on in the common room. I'm going to the library."

She left before they could ask any further questions. Hermione had just walked out of the great hall when she felt an arm drape around her shoulders. Hermione jumped out of his grasp as she spun to the silver-blue eyes that met her brown ones. "Well, well. Aren't we a little jumpy tonight?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. You scared me half to dead," she cried and held a hand to her heart as it beat wildly. She didn't know why she was reacting like this. _Calm the bloody fuck down,_ she thought.

Malfoy took a step towards her and Hermione instinctively took a step back. Malfoy noticed this and smirked. "What happened to the formalities Miss Granger? Your not, scared of a little Slytherin are you?" he asked taking another step closer. This time Hermione stood her ground.

_If he's going to play like this, maybe I need to play along with his game. _"Well, I wouldn't exactly say …. little, when it comes to you," she said pausing before she said little and also taking a step forward. They were now mere centimeters apart. Malfoy's eyes grew wide at her choice of words and she couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. "Listen, Malfoy. I would love to stay around and chat about how little you're not, but I really have to get somewhere."

He seemed to have come out of his reverie as she put her hand on his chest to push him aside. Before she could walk pass him he grabbed her wrist and turned to her. Hermione looked up surprised but quickly recovered. "Maybe later on you can find out just how little I'm not."

Hermione smiled as she pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Maybe, I'd just take you up on the offer," she said walking away facing him, "if I wasn't a mudblood." He smirked at her choice of words and she knew he was very serious. "You know, I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation or anything."

"Maybe I can make an exception," he said as he watched with what Hermione could only describe as a look of hunger. Not that she knew what that look looked like, but she only assumed. "I'm not as cold-hearted as you think."

_Funny choice of words,_ she thought as she continued to slowly walk backwards. "Maybe. But how do you know I'm not?" she asked. "I'll see you later…….Draco," she said, smiling almost seductively. She finally turned and hurried away, full knowing that by saying his first name she would leave him thinking.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the vacant classroom that she was to meet Pansy in.

As Hermione walked in, she noticed there were a group of people waiting along with Pansy, mostly Slytherins. "You're late," Pansy said.

Hermione walked slowly over to her eyeing people as she passed. "Sorry, I got caught up by something. Um, Pansy. What are all these people doing in here?"

Pansy smiled mischievously. "These are you back up dancers. Of course, I'll be with them too, but we needed a lot to get the whole effect."

"Ok, I understand that, but they're all Slytherins," Hermione said matter of fact. "I thought we decided that nobody should know about our little 'plan'."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Nobody's going to find out. All these people are younger Slytherins. I have power over them." This time it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok, so I blackmailed most of them. They're not going to talk for what I've got over them."

Hermione shook her head. "Fine, whatever. I've just got one more question." Pansy looked at her questioningly. "Why are there so many guys here?"

"I'm glad you noticed," Pansy said. "I don't like girls always dancing by themselves. All the girls have dance partners. Including you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

Pansy rolled her eyes again. "Don't give me that look. It's not that bad. Besides, it has to be really sexy. We're going to make Draco jealous." Hermione still had her mouth open. "Granger please, close your mouth you look like a fish without water."

Hermione immediately closed her mouth remembering how Ron had looked. "Ok, um… how exactly are we going to get Malfoy jealous?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I would think that was obvious," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Honestly Granger think about it. Your dance partner. Who is the one person that knows about you?"

Hermione's eyed grew wide. "Oh, no Pansy please tell me you did not do this?"

"I'm sorry, but it's the perfect revenge. Well, not all of it of course, but it's a start. Which reminds me, he's late too." Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. "Speak of the devil. Your late."

"Sorry, love."

Hermione turned around to look straight into the green eyes of non other than Blaise Zabini.

A/N: I am so very, very sorry for taking almost a month to update. I hope you are happy with this. I'll try to update sooner. I know I haven't put a lot of Draco/ Hermione moments, but I promise you they will come. Remember patience is a virtue. I think (really I do) that I am over my writer's block. Please, please update. I really want to know what you guys think.


	5. Dance Practice

Last time on CHS:

_Hermione immediately closed her mouth remembering how Ron had looked. "Ok, um… how exactly are we going to get Malfoy jealous?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Well, I would think that was obvious," Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Honestly Granger think about it. Your dance partner? Who is the one person that knows about you?"_

_Hermione's eyed grew wide. "Oh, no Pansy please tell me you did not do this?"_

"_I'm sorry, but it's the perfect revenge. Well, not all of it of course, but it's a start. Which reminds me, he's late too." Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temple feeling a headache coming on. "Speak of the devil. Your late."_

"_Sorry, love."_

_Hermione turned around to look straight into the green eyes of non other than Blaise Zabini._

CHAPTER 5: **DANCE PRACTICE**

Blaise smirked as Hermione stared at him opened mouthed.

"Oh, for God's sakes Granger," an annoyed Pansy said in back of her. "How many times have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Hermione abruptly closed her mouth and made a mental note to keep it closed at all times. "That's better." Hermione glared. Ignoring her Pansy went on, "Anyway, Granger I believe you've already met Blaise?"

Hermione nodded her head and stuck out her hand. "Blaise," she said courteously.

Blaise gave her a genuine smile that surprised her and suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips as he gently kissed her hand. "Hermione," he said huskily.

"Bloody hell," Hermione managed to whisper. Pansy snorted and Hermione turned a deep shade of red as she realized she had said that out loud. Pansy moved to stand in front of her as Hermione pulled her hand away from Blaise's grasp.

"Oh, please. Granger you act like you've never been kissed by a male before. Of course, I wouldn't exactly count the Weasel."

"Hey, I resent that," Hermione stated.

Pansy continued not paying attention to Hermione's little outburst. "But don't be fooled by him Granger. He can be a prick whenever he wants. He'll stab you in the back as soon as he gets a chance to. He is after all a Slytherin."

Blaise nodded his head. "It's true."

Hermione rolled her eyes wondering how blunt they could be about this little situation. "Well, whatever. Can we please, get this over with? Now, what exactly are we going to do? You said something about a dance partner. I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I can't dance."

"Yet," Pansy said as she moved to the front of the room to gather everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, I want you to get with your partner and start going over the moves I showed you last week." The other Slytherin's obediently started what they were instructed to do. Hermione hurriedly went over to Pansy, not wanting to be left alone with Blaise by her side. She had heard rumors about him, some sexual rumors about him, and didn't want any of them coming true with her.

"Pansy, what do you mean 'last week'?" she said as she glanced at the dancers with eyes wide as saucers. "What the bloody hell are they doing?" Hermione shouted as she saw them practically hump each other on the floor of the classroom.

A groan was heard from Pansy as she quickly dragged her to the corner of the room. "You need to calm down Granger. How else do you think you're going to get Draco jealous?"

Hermione almost gagged. "You mean you want me to fornicate with him in front of everyone?!"

"Don't be such a prude. Can't you even say the word sex instead of using a term that my grandmother still uses," Hermione blushed as Pansy continued. "Anyway, you won't be 'fornicating' you will be dancing."

"You can not stand there and tell me that you call what they are doing dancing. I am not going to do that," Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

Pansy took a step closer to her so that they were eye level. Hermione suddenly felt very small under the gaze of Pansy Parkinson. "Listen to me Granger. This was your idea. You are the one that wanted to get back at Draco. I don't see you coming up with any ideas on how to do that and now that I've come up with one you will follow me. I'm not going to let you ruin it for me, I worked too hard on this and just cause you can't do it! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a pregnant silence as Pansy stared Hermione down. Hermione gulped loudly and nodded her head. "Crystal," she managed to squeak out.

Pansy smiled and Hermione relaxed as Pansy seemed to calm down. "Now, go ahead and stand by your partner while I start to teach you the dance moves." Hermione immediately found Blaise's side. "Ok, this is the end of the song so you don't have to sing too much on this part."

"Um, Pansy?" Hermione asked timidly, not wanting to piss the girl off again. "What song am I going to sing?"

"Oh, it's a muggle song. You might know it."

"A muggle song. Since when do you listen to muggle music?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I happen to rather enjoy music made by muggles and I don't think I have to explain myself to you."

"Geez, it was just a question,"mumbled Hermione. Pansy sent her a glare that shut her right up.

"There's only a couple of weeks left and we have to practice everyday if we want to pull this off and that means you,"she pointed at Hermione, "have to practice extra hard."

Hermione started to worry about what exactly she was going to have to do. She did give Pansy her word so whatever Pansy wanted, Pansy got. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

Of all the songs that Pansy could choose, she had to choose this one. Of course the title fit perfectly, but it was a pop song, not to mention the fact that Pansy wanted it performed exactly like the video. There was not only a lot of dancing, but sensual and sexy dancing in it which Hermione could definitely not do. This video was very risky in the muggle world. What kind of reaction would it get in the wizarding world?

Hermione was glad she knew the song. At least she didn't have the work of learning it. Another thing she was worrying about was her singing. She wasn't a terrible singer, but she was still self-conscious about it. Now the only thing she had to worry about was the dancing, and boy was there a lot of it.

Apparently Pansy had already taught everyone else the dance a week before, not informing Hermione. Now, everyone was ahead of her and Hermione did not like that one bit. _I'm always the first one ahead, not the last one to know anything,_ she thought angrily. Even if it was a dance she still wanted to know before everyone else did.. They only had about two weeks left until the show and with all of her schoolwork, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to pull this off, not to mention she still had to find the time to keep on seducing one Draco Malfoy. It surprised her that the seducing part wasn't turning out to be that hard to do. It was Saturday and they were going to have an all day rehearsal.

"It was only late last night," Hermione sang to herself as she headed towards the classroom that they had been practicing in. She walked into the room to find that everyone was there, once again before her. Apparently, the Slytherin's happened to like the dance that they were doing and actually enjoyed practicing. Hermione had to admit it was a fun dance to do, tiring, but fun. They couldn't wait to perform it in front of everyone. The whole of Hogwart's was going to be knocked off there socks.

"You're late," she heard a voice behind her.

"I am not, I'm right on time. You just think I'm late because everyone else is here early,"she said angrily. She wasn't going to get in trouble for something she didn't do, even if it was Pansy who was teaching. "Lets just hurry and get started. I still have a lot learn and my body is killing me from all those dance moves I've had learn the last few days. I'm using muscles I never knew I had you know. Its not easy for me and I figure the more I practice, the more I get used to it, which means less pain."

Pansy stared at her shocked by her little speech. "Ooh, and the claws come out. Relax, Granger. Alright, everyone you heard. Get to work."

Blaise moved next Hermione and grabbed her by the waist. "Come, love. We need to practice that last segment. I can't wait to see Draco's face when we hit him with this. It's going to be priceless." Hermione stared, shocked at how he could be so nonchalant about the whole situation. He was supposed to be his best friend and yet here he was scheming to bring him down.

Hermione turned to him and smiled slightly. She wasn't sure if she trusted him or not. _Well, of course you can't. If he does this to his best friend, what do you think he'd do to one of his rivals. Not to mention what he's doing to Pansy. Making her do favors, oh the nerve of him. _"Alright Blaise, just make sure your hands don't wonder like they did yesterday," she said as he gave her an innocent smile.

"Like I said before, my hand slipped."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it better not bloody happen again. Where do you want to start?"

Blaise smiled evilly. "Just lay on the floor and I'll do the rest," Hermione glared at him. "Ah, now who would of thought you would have such a naughty little mind in that head of yours. I meant get in your position for the first part of the seg,ment." Hermione did as she was told and crawled onto her stomach. "Relax, I won't hurt you."

She sighed as she felt his breath against her ear. "We're not supposed to be touching are we?"

"No," Pansy said from the side as she walked over to them. "You're just supposed to look like you're touching and Blaise, I think this part was practiced enough yesterday. Do you think you need more practice Granger?" Hermione shook her head vigorously, "I didn't think so. We need to start practicing on the back drops."

Hermione looked up in horror. "Do we really need to dance on those things? They look really unstable and I don't want to crack my head open in front of the entire school if I fall."

"Oh good lord are you afraid of heights?"

"No," she answered which might have been a little too quickly. "I mean I just want everyone to be safe."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Granger. You don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything. Most of the time everyone's going to be feeling up on you anyway, so you're not going to fall," Hermione grimaced, "oh and we need to talk a few things over if you could wait in the hall for me please while I get everyone else started."

Hermione knew what was coming. She quietly exited the classroom dreading to have to hear what Pansy wanted to say. It had been almost two weeks since they started their little plan and Hermione hadn't gotten anywhere with Malfoy. Well, maybe just a little bit but nowhere near where she needed to be. She should have at least been on speaking terms with him by now, but every time she got near him she seemed to run away. She was pacing in front of the classroom when someone suddenly rounded the corner straight into her. She was knocked down with the assailant right on top of her.

She suddenly found herself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy himself. To make matters worse, Pansy had decided to open the door at that very second finding them in that compromising position. Hermione only hoped that she had enough brains in her head to try and get herself out of it. Much to her surprise Pansy quickly reentered the room and slammed the door behind her leaving Hermione to deal with this problem.

"Well, well, well. Funny how we keep running into each other isn't it," Draco drawled seeming to make himself comfortable.

Hermione was afraid to move, she could already feel something starting to poke her in her stomach. She was afraid to think of what it was so she said the first thing that came to mind. "If I'm not mistaking you ran into me,"she said as he smirked down at her. "Could you please get off of me, you're poking me with your quill."

_Please let it be a quill, please let it be a quill._

Draco inched his face closer to hers as their noses touched. "You want to believe that it's a quill don't you Hermione?" he asked her seductively. Draco had waited a long time for something like this to happen. He was finally close to her, he could feel every curve she had against his own body. It was evident by what she was feeling against her stomach.

Hermione stiffened against him. "Wh-what do you mean?" she squeaked out.

"I think you know exactly what I mean,"he replied his lips almost brushed against hers. "You know Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

She gulped loudly, silently praying for someone to come and rescue her, but at the same time she didn't want to be rescued. "And that would be?" She wasn't sure why she was asking, but for some reason she needed to know.

He was going to do it. He had to do it, it could be his only chance. "I would really like to kiss you right now," he said quietly. For some reason he felt he had to ask, "Can I kiss you?"

For once logic went right out the window when she heard the question that came out of his mouth and somehow she gave a small nod as his mouth came crashing down on her.

A/N: I bet you guys hate me right now. I think its finally time that Draco and Hermione got some action don't you think? Not a lot, but some. Maybe they'll get more in the next chapter, maybe if I get some reviews. Well, I'm not going to force you to review, but I would so love some and again I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There are no excuses just that I'm lazy and it's completely my fault. I will try harder I promise. I also want to inform you guys that I purposely left the song title out until they actually do the talent show. Some of you might have already guessed what the song is, but I'm still not giving it out until then. And for some of you who haven't read my other story please check it out. I'll try to write more for that one as well. Again, reviews are our friends and they make me feel so good when I get them. Suggestions always welcome. Thanks again everyone. I love you all. Susie.


	6. Ginny's Discovery

A/N: Ok, so its been two months since I last updated. I cannot express how very, very sorry I am that I am such a lazy ass. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. . A little more Hermione/Draco action. I hope you enjoy.

Last time on CHS:

_Hermione stiffened against him. "Wh-what do you mean?" she squeaked out._

"_I think you know exactly what I mean,"he replied his lips almost brushed against hers. "You know Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."_

_She gulped loudly, silently praying for someone to come and rescue her, but at the same time she didn't want to be rescued. "And that would be?" She wasn't sure why she was asking, but for some reason she needed to know._

_He was going to do it. He had to do it, it could be his only chance. "I would really like to kiss you right now," he said quietly. For some reason he felt he had to ask, "Can I kiss you?"_

_For once logic went right out the window when she heard the question that came out of his mouth and somehow she gave a small nod as his mouth came crashing down on her._

CHAPTER 6: **Ginny's Discovery**

Hermione stiffened a little as Draco brought his lips crashing down to meet hers. He could see the fear built up in hers eyes as she realized what was happening and he didn't care one damn bit. He placed soft kisses as she laid there not moving. As soon as she loosened up he didn't hesitate to run his tongue along the her bottom lip which made her stiffen up once more. _What the hell am I doing? God, that feels so good. Wait, I can't be thinking that. _Ignoring the little voice in her head, Hermione instinctively opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Draco was taken aback as he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

_Bloody hell! _Draco thought as he moaned into the kiss and returned the gesture. He slowly brought his hands up along the sides of her body.

Hermione's eyes opened as she felt his fingers brush along her waist and traveling up. _I've got to stop this before it goes too far. _Just as she was about to push him off her Draco stopped abruptly. The sound of footsteps were heard coming dangerously close to the corridor that they were in. Hermione's eyes met his as they laid stock still not knowing what to do.

Coming out of shock first, Draco stood up pulling Hermione along with him. The footsteps grew along with voices as they neared. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the voices. _Holy shit! _She thought as Draco's eyes widen also recognizing the voices.

"So, what is it that you were going to do for the talent show?" They heard Ron ask.

"Ron, I already told you. I'm not telling," Ginny explained, sounding rather annoyed with her older brother.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her as the two rounded the corner.

"You better not do anything that's going to embarrass me Ginny," Ron was saying as he noticed Hermione standing there. Ron and Ginny stopped in front of her.. Hermione waited for the blow that was sure to come. Surprisingly, it never did. "Hey, Hermione. What are you doing here?"

Hermione stood there with her eyes wide looking rather guilty. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything with him. Why would you even think that?"

Ginny and Ron exchanged a confused glance. "Hermione are you feeling ok? Not doing anything with who? There's no one else here," Ginny said. Hermione whirled around to see that the hall was in fact empty. _Where the bloody hell did he go?_ She wondered. "Who are you looking for?"

Hermione suddenly felt stupid as she realized how weird she must sound. "Sorry, guys. I'm a little jumpy today. I haven't finished my transfiguration essay that's due this week and I was on my way to the library when I ran into Malfoy," she lied as they both nodded their heads understanding. "Anyway, he was giving me a hard time when I guess the little prick heard you coming and ran off." She couldn't believe how easily the lies just kept pouring out of her mouth.

"It's a good thing you two showed up. Otherwise I don't know what would've happened." _Yeah, like how much longer you would have been snogging?_

"Don't worry about him Hermione. Ferret-face is too chicken to do anything serious," Ron said. "But if you want, I can always beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I'm sure you would if you saw what we were really doing," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying that that's not necessary," she said as she cursed herself for saying that out loud. "I'm just gonna run along now and finish that essay."

Ron nodded. "Ok, we'll see you later," he said as he started walking. Ginny stood in her spot. "You coming Ginny?"

Ginny stayed looking at Hermione. She could just see the wheels turning in the youngest Weasley's head. "You go on ahead, Ron. I have something to ask Hermione real fast." Hermione suddenly started to panic. She knew that story would pass with Ron, but Ginny was another story. The little wench was just too observant for her own good.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later then," Ron called back at her as he headed down the hallway.

Hermione looked down at her feet as she waited for Ginny to speak. As soon as Ron was out of earshot Ginny started. "Ok, Hermione I want you to spill the beans right now."

Hermione seemed to find the portraits rather interesting at the moment. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she avoided any contact with Ginny's eyes.

"Your lies may work on my dense brother, but they certainly don't work on me so you better spill. Now!" Ginny said sounding exactly like her mother. Hermione was suddenly afraid. "I have to say, the library thing was rather good, but next time if your really going to the library to some work, most people carry around a book bag of some sort with them."

_Damn! _"Alright, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what is going on, ok?" Hermione pleaded with her as she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door of the classroom that everyone was in.

Ginny nodded her head.

Hermione sighed loudly. "Ok." She pulled open the door and let Ginny in. Ginny eyes widened as she saw all the Slytherin's in one room who appeared to be practicing for something. Pansy, who was waiting for Hermione to return saw as they entered and rushed over to them.

"What the hell, Granger? What is she doing here? And what happened out there? You-," Pansy shrieked .

Hermione noticed Ginny start to boil and before Ginny could say anything, Hermione cut Pansy off. "Pansy, you need to calm down," she began and ignored the look of utter shock on Ginny's face for talking to Pansy so calmly and continued, "I'll tell you everything as soon as **we** explain everything to Ginny." Pansy gave her a look. "Yes, we. She caught me in a lie that I just can't get out of when it come's to her."

Pansy huffed loudly. "Fine, but this is cutting into our practice time so we better hurry."

Pansy led them to the back of the classroom. Hermione followed as Ginny clutched to her arm. "They're not going to bite you know. They're only Slytherin's," she whispered to Ginny.

Ginny swallowed loudly as the Slytherin's stared after them. "I know, I'm just not used to there being so many of them and so little of us," she said still scanning the room. "Is that Blaise Zabini?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Ginny had a slight crush on Blaise. They reached the back of the room and made sure no one could hear.

"Alright, what exactly did you want to tell her?" Pansy asked Hermione.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"Everything," Hermione repeated.

Pansy sighed. "Alright," she said she turned to Ginny. "You better sit down Weasley. This might take a while." Ginny sat as they proceeded to tell her the whole story. Ginny sat quietly, listening to everything they had to say.

"And so that brings us to now and this would be our second week in practice, which brings us to you Granger to finish the story," Pansy said facing Hermione.

"Me? What do I have to say?" Hermione asked confused. "You just finished it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "No, I just brought us to today. Right before I opened the door and found Draco on top of you in the hallway."

"WHAT!"Ginny cried.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that," Pansy said. "I was beginning to worry that you weren't fulfilling your part of the plan, but I guess I was wrong Now, spill."

"Hold on. Back up. You let him on top of you," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "If you let me talk I will explain what happened," Ginny sealed her lips right away. "Thank you. Now, no I did not let him on top of me. He fell on me. I was outside waiting for Pansy here to come and talk to me when he suddenly rounded the corner and ran into me, hence his falling on top of me. It's a good thing you didn't come out any sooner or else he would have seen us together and that would not have been good."

Pansy tensed. "You're right. That can't happen. We have to be careful about being seen together. Are you sure he didn't see me open the door?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he had other things on his mind at the moment."

They waited for her to continue, but she never did. Pansy and Ginny exchanged a glance, but quickly looked away when they realized what they were doing. "And?" Pansy finally said.

"And what?" Hermione asked trying to avoid the subject.

"And what happened next?" Pansy asked frustrated.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. "We heard Ginny and Ron approaching so we got up and he left."

Ginny shook her head. "No, you're lying again," she said as Pansy nodded her head to agree with her.

"Honestly, Granger. No offense, but you can't lie for shit."

Ginny agreed. "It's true," Hermione glared at her. "Anyway, something did happen because you looked all flustered and thought Malfoy was still there when we turned the corner."

Hermione groaned. "So, that doesn't mean anything."

"What happened Hermione?"

"Nothing!"

"Hermione."

"Granger."

"Alright, alright. Ugh, can't you two just let it go?"

Pansy and Ginny shared another glance. "No," they said in unison.

Hermione put her head down. "He kissed me," she said quietly.

Pansy and Ginny smiled. "He kissed you or you kissed him?" Hermione grunted. "Come on Granger, we have to know everything."

"Fine. Ok, so I kissed back what's the big deal. It wasn't even that long. As soon as we heard someone coming we got up and he fled. No big deal. Its what I'm supposed to do. Seduce him. I'm supposed to kiss back," she rambled.

"Granger, you can calm down. We didn't say anything."

"Fine, ok. Whatever, can you just let it go?"

The two girls listening to the story shared a knowing glance and smirked. "Well, now that there's progress in that department how about making progress in the other department. We need to get back to this practice. We only have two weeks left for the big show and there's still a lot of work to do."

Hermione nodded her head, glad to get off the subject of her and Draco. _ I mean Malfoy. Me and Malfoy._ Ginny walked over to Hermione and smiled as Pansy went over to check on the dancers. "So, you're getting Draco Malfoy back for what he did to Pansy?" Hermione nodded. "Very impressive. I didn't know you had it in you."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Hermione pleaded.

Ginny smiled evilly. "Well, that depends."

"On what?" Hermione asked.

"On you,"

"Me?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny nodded. "I want to help."

A/N: Finally, another chapter up. I originally planned on making this chapter the night of the talent show, but my brain obviously didn't agree. So, sorry for the delay of the show, but it should be here within the next chapter or two. Sorry about there being so little a Draco, but there will be more of his POV in the next chapter. And I'm really sorry for forgetting to answer some of the questions in my reviews. I think (I mean I didn't really think about it much) that they are in their sixth year with Ginny and Luna being in their fifth. I'm sorry for those of you who don't like Harry and Luna, but I am a Harry and Luna fan so you just have to deal with it, because there will be more Harry and Luna. So if you don't like them I apologize in advance. And also there really isn't much Voldemort and war going to happen in my story so sorry for any of you who are waiting for that. But who knows, maybe there will be in the future. I am so thankful for all that have reviewed my story so far and I'm looking forward to more reviews. I'm not sure when I'm going to update Past Acquaintances but I'll try to get to that one later. This chapter would have been longer, but I have to go to work in a while and I really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. Thanks everyone for waiting patiently and please try not to lose faith in me. Remember suggestions always welcome and keep on reading. Bye.


End file.
